


Aftercare

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Reader is gender neutral, no graphic details, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Tim always knows how to take care of you.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671
Kudos: 15





	Aftercare

Tim knew you loved him, but he still got jealous at times when people eyed you in a way that said they wanted you. He would get possessive and wrap an arm around, kiss your head, or hold your hand. You never commented, but you knew he was subtly telling the other person to back off.

You didn’t mind, in fact, when it came to the unwanted attention you liked how protective and jealous he got. It kept the creeps away from you. 

You happened to be waiting for Tim at the bar of the restaurant you were going to be eating at when a man slid into the seat beside you. “Can I get you a drink?” He asked, a flirtatious smile on his face.

You scooted away from him slightly and tried to give him a polite smile, “I’m sorry, but I’m waiting for my boyfriend.”

“One drink won’t hurt,” he insisted. “He’s not even here yet.”

You went to say no that you didn’t want to have a drink with him when you felt an arm go around your waist and smelt Tim’s familiar cologne. “Y/N, sorry I’m late,” he kissed your cheek and noticed that he was glaring at the man seated beside you. “Trouble?”

The man stood and backed away, “Nope, no problem here.”

Once he was out of earshot you hugged Tim, “You arrived just in time.”

You knew he was still glaring in the general direction the guy had gone in and then you heard him ask, “You wanna get out of here?” When you pulled away there was a heated look on his face and you knew exactly what was currently going through his mind.

You swallowed and nodded. Tim took your hand and led you from the restaurant, whispering all the things he wanted to do to you when he got you home.

Your body felt sated and heavy as you laid in bed. Tim was beside you trailing a finger up and down your side, he was looking at the love bites he had left on your neck and shoulders. He had gone a little overboard but you weren’t complaining. Not when you felt this amazing.

Tim kissed your shoulder and asked, “How are you feeling?”

You hummed, “Good, happy.” You wrapped your arms around him and cuddled closer liking how warm he was. Your lips ghosted over his skin and you felt him shiver. “How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful,” he responded before lifting your head to gently kiss your lips. This was your favorite part after having sex with Tim, the cuddling and caring that happened. Tim was gentle with you after, making sure you were okay and didn’t need anything. He began to pull away and you made a noise of complaint. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. He came back a few moments later with some food, water, and a damp washcloth to help clean up.

Once the two of you had settled down again he turned on your favorite film and cuddled with you for the rest of the evening. 


End file.
